yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Aquatic Cafe
The Aquatic Cafe (鯨飲, Geiin, Guzzle) is an underwater-themed area, accessible from the Mutant Pig Farm. Features From the Mutant Pig Farm, you start off next to the mutilated carcass of a dead pig within a corridor of large carrots and other underwater vegetation. Following the corridor will lead to a path branching north and west, along with two ladders that lead above water, the left one from the branching path being a dead end, and the right leading to the upper area of the cafe proper. Following the northern underwater path is a vast section with onions to go along with the seaweed and carrots, with a sea creature frolicking the waters. This section has a gate that leads to the section behind the wall spanning this area. Going through the northern ladder from here will lead to another section of the cafe, a corridor of chairs, tables and posters of the cafe's menu items on the wall, with a large-tongued creature lounging in this area, which ends in a ladder to a small underwater section, containing a ladder to the cafe's main section. The cafe's main section is the dining area, where the chairs and tables on the lower portion are arranged next to the posters, and the rest near the ordering area. There is a undulating white and blue-spotted giraffe-like creature in the ordering area, who sells food for 100夢. The dining area includes some notable creatures, such as a reptilian-looking man who gets agitated when the Fairy effect is used, a creature with a striking resemblance to Dave Spector, whose colors get inverted when the Lantern effect is equipped, or flashes with various colors upon using the Fairy effect, as well as an octopus-like creature who changes its colors when the Maiko effect is equipped. The northern door leads to the cafe's upper area, which serves as a route back to the entrance. Within the area is an isolated entrance from the Monkey Mansion by entering the door at the end of the rightmost hall. You'll find yourself in an isolated pool surrounded by the cafe containing several shirts and a dresser. Just beside the ordering area is a secret passage within the wall near the bottle on the floor. Following the passage will lead to an underwater section, which houses a large fish, isolated by carrots, rocks, and onions. Equipping either the Grave or Crossing effect will stop its motions, and its appearance gets altered slightly when equipping the Marginal effect. When the Eyeball Bomb effect is equipped, the fish turns red and shows an eyeball. Directions Nexus → Heart World → Valentine Land → Cyber Maze → Sea Lily World → Mutant Pig Farm → Aquatic Cafe Gallery Aquatic_Cafe_Entrance.png|Entrance from the Mutant Pig Farm. Aquatic_Cafe_Underwater.png Aquatic Cafe Wooden Hut.png|This door serves as a portal between two of the area's sections. Aquatic Cafe Coffee.png|One of the cafe's many customers. Aquatic Cafe Vent Eel.png|Underwater with an eel protruding from a vent. Aquatic_Cafe_Graffiti.png|Graffiti above water Aquatic Cafe Dave Spector.png|A familiar face. Aquatic Cafe Ordering.png|"Hi there! May I have your order?" Aquatic_Cafe_Agitation.png|Agitating a customer Aquatic_Cafe_Fish.png|The cafe's secret: the fishes' big kahuna. Aquatic_Cafe_Fish_Eyeball.png|The big fish, taking a more hideous appearance. Category:Locations Category:2i9